De la odisea del Sr Numbers, de un dolor de cabeza y de un te quiero
by thecrownofthe-reveur
Summary: En un parque, en medio de la nieve, el Sr. Numbers hace una confesión muy particular. Advertencia: Slash ligero. Numbers/Wrench.


Nueva York era una gran ciudad para matar, grande, escandalosa, llena de gente ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos. Era simple, era perfecto, pasaba desapercibido en los periódicos de domingo por la mañana. Eso al menos, era lo que pensaba el Sr. Numbers. Su oficio estaba, al final, constante en su mente de forma enfermiza, -eso considerando la naturaleza de su oficio.- Nueva York era, para él, la meca de cualquier sicario. Se podía matar en cualquier lado, estaciones de metro, apartamentos, callejones oscuros, calles solitarias. Las masas en si lo hacían sencillo porque siempre estaban apresuradas, atentas al reloj o al celular, esperando algo. Pocas veces se preocupaban en mirar a su alrededor, poner un poco de atención en el tipo que su lado, muy en silencio, acariciaba una nueve milímetros. Una nueve militros para poner un ejemplo. Las armas eran un artefacto poco profesional, de amateur, nada prácticas o asombrosas. Con una bala y un número de serie ya los tienen, también es una cuestión sencilla. Los cuchillos, por otro lado, eran un recurso más barato y menos rastreable, pero poco útil si no se sabía cómo utilizarlos. En este trabajo, si se quería ser bueno, se había que ser original y sobre todo, seguir la sabia senda del pragmatismo. Si tienes a tu objetivo justo al lado de la ventana de un octavo piso, y una pistola en la mano, no le dispares, empújalo y que se estrelle contra el suelo. Es rápido, no deja pistas y con el debido cuidado, se está exento de cualquier testigo. Matar es sencillo a pesar de todo, una vez que uno se acostumbraba. El proceso podía ser doloroso, lo era en la mayoría de los casos. Para él, sin embargo, fue fácil de superar.

Pero al Sr. Numbers le gustaba pensarse diferente. Estaba muy seguro de que a diferencia de la mayoría de sus colegas él no poseía un instinto asesino. No disfrutaba, expresamente, matar, -aunque tampoco lo aborrecía, uno no puede odiar algo en lo que es bueno- simplemente lo hacía.

Hoy, sin embargo, no quería pensar en eso.

Su colega, el Sr. Wrench, estaba sentado a su lado en la banca de un gran parque. Nevaba.

"Oye, no me estás haciendo esto sencillo," dijo el Sr. Numbers de pronto, echando su cabeza hacía atrás y apoyándola en la madera del banco. El Sr. Wrench le respondió con una mueca de desagrado, subiendo la comisura del labio y entrecerrando el ojo izquierdo. El Sr. Numbers lo imitó. El tipo volvió a incorporarse y se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Lo intentó una vez más, señalando a su pecho con el dedo índice, y lo mantuvo allí intentando lograr un énfasis. Después, hizo un puño con ambas manos, y cruzó sus brazos en donde, en teoría, estaba su corazón. Lo siguiente, quizás, fue lo más difícil. Señaló a su colega, a su compañero, con el brazo izquierdo, bien levantado, para después dejarlo caer.

El Sr. Wrench respondió como confundido, entrecerrando sus ojos en escepticismo.

El Sr. Numbers suspiró sonoramente, y volvió a echarse para atrás.

"Dios, ¿por qué tienes que estar sordo?" exclamó irritado. Si alguien lo hubiese oído, probablemente le hubiese admirado con asombrado desprecio. Pero el Sr. Wrench solo abrió su boca, ofendido pero no herido. _"Aunque no hables en señas entiendo lo que dices, ¿sabes?"_ señalizó de inmediato, haciendo gruñir al Sr. Numbers. Su colega –tal vez debería alegrarse- estaba perfeccionando eso de leer los labios. "_No lo tomes a mal, somos amigos_ _o algo así_," señalizó el hombre, haciendo énfasis al poner su mano derecha sobre la izquierda y moverla hacia arriba "_solo no sé porque lo dices ahora."_

El Sr. Numbers levantó el dedo índice y lo movió de un lado al otro, y en voz alta, agregó, "¡No! No, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Escúchame, ugh, veme bien."

El tipo parecía frustrado. Se apoyó en la banca, mirando hacía los arboles cubiertos en nieve y respiró hondo. Sintió la mano del Sr. Wrench sobre su hombro y ladeó la cabeza para verlo, sin ganas.

"_Si no puedes hacerlo en señas solo dilo, entiendo perfectamente,"_ dijo él.

El Sr. Numbers se quitó sus lentes de sol, molesto, tal vez no tanto con su colega pero con la idea de tener que decir lo que iba a decir en voz alta.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien…, hemos sido colegas hace un tiempo…" dijo, hablando serio y lentamente, "…como, ¿dos, tres años?" Mientras hablaba, miraba a la gente pasar, como para tener una excusa de no mirar a su colega de frente. Vio a un tipo paseando a su perro que tenía una leve cojera. Si el Sr. Numbers hubiese querido matarlo, lo habría hecho tropezar con su pierna mala y le hubiese enterrado su navaja de bolsillo en los pulmones, su escasa ropa –solo un suéter de tela gruesa- lo hubieran facilitado. Pero no era el punto.

El Sr. Wrench hizo una seña con la mano, diciéndole que continuara con su monologo.

"Se podría decir que trabajamos bien juntos," continuó.

El otro hombre repitió su seña.

"Y se podría decir que nos llevamos bien."

El Sr. Wrench puso los ojos en blanco, esta vez asintiendo con la cabeza. Numbers pareció aún más molesto por su impaciencia. De su barba no ser tan espesa, se abría notado la forma en que levantó su labio superior, disgustado. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, poniendo sus lentes de sol en el banco. Se ajustó su gabardina y volvió a aclararse la garganta. "Me agradas, Wrench" dijo, y casi parecía una confesión, "en serio, me agradas." Tomó con su mano enguantada el antebrazo de su colega, que había empezado un ademán, antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. "¿Puedes tener un poco de paciencia?" le dijo soltándole el brazo.

"_Cállate," _señalizó el Sr. Wrench, _"y no hables tan rápido," _agregó. Seguidamente, se limpió la nieve que le había caído en el hombro de su chaqueta. No le gustaba el frío. Prefería mil veces Texas en sus días más calurosos, eso y una buena cerveza fría. Recordaba las dos veces que había matado en Texas, la primera había sido a un banquero, un hombre gordo y algo desagradable. Lo había empujado a los rieles antes de que pasara el tren de las doce. Fue una victoria. La segunda había sido una mujer, al parecer tenía una pequeña aventura con el vecino, le dio algo de pena. Le cortó la garganta en la habitación de un Motel barato. Había sido divertido. En Texas por cierto, había visto a muchos hablar el ASL, era curioso. Por el contrario, Nueva York era deprimente. Una ciudad gris, de gente gris, con trabajos grises, normalmente negocios u oficinistas. Pero un trabajo era un trabajo, también para un sicario. Miró a su colega, esperando por cualquier cosa que fuera a decir. Era genial ver al Sr. Numbers molesto, no pasaba mucho, pero cuando ocurría, casi siempre terminaban en alguna situación algo indeseable. Wrench esperaba que no fuese el caso. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

"Quiero decir que me agradas más que la mayoría de la gente," le dijo el Sr. Numbers. Y su forma de hablar, o de mover los labios, lo hacían parecer como si estuviese en medio de una odisea de expresión. El Sr. Wrench volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, las habladurías del tipo se empezaban a volver extrañas y algo molestas. "Agradar no es lo que quiero decir en verdad…" dijo el Sr. Numbers, sonaba franco. Miró al sordo por unos segundos, esperando ver alguna reacción. Después se ladeó al frente, sin ver a nada en particular. También cruzó los brazos, soportando el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde iniciada la conversación.

La cuestión no era nada más que anormal.

El Sr. Wrench, de cualquier forma, tardó en comprender. Cuando lo hizo, no lo exteriorizó de forma evidente. Al fin, le dio un vistazo al Sr. Numbers de arriba a abajo, solo con el rabillo del ojo pero escudriñándolo como si le hiciese una lectura corporal. Le tocó un hombro con el dedo índice y medio, solo para hacer que voltease. Cuando tuvo sus ojos encima, olvidó por un momento como hablar, tal vez, más posiblemente, porque nunca había sabido hacerlo. Lo miró lo más seriamente que pudo.

Fue extraño formar la oración con las manos, especialmente dirigiéndola hacía el Sr. Numbers. Fue incómodo. Pensó seriamente en detenerse al tener el dedo índice y meñique levantado con los demás en la palma, y abstenerse a decir _me gusta el rock_, pero no pareció una excusa creíble. Después, también se recostó en la banca, mirando la nieve gris por las pisadas de los transeúntes.

"Bien," murmuró el Sr. Numbers un tiempo después, mirando hacía su piernas abrigadas por su gabardina. "Está bien, supongo..."

"_Supongo"_ le respondió el Sr. Wrench, pero sus manos se movían dudosas. Unos minutos después, añadió, _"Tal vez deberíamos irnos…"_

El Sr. Numbers estuvo de acuerdo.

Así, ambos se levantaron de la banca, indecisos como estaban, con chaqueta y gabardina, se veían como pingüinos atrapados en la nieve.

"_No olvides tus lentes de sol,"_ dijo el Sr. Wrench mientras caminaban hacía la acera. Numbers volvió unos pasos y los tomó. Mientras se dirigían a la salida, ambos con el ceño fruncido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el tipo se volteó confundido.

"Espera" dijo, "esto…esto no está bien."

"_¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Wrench encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo sé, es que…" Numbers parecía confundido ante su propia idea. Al final, suspiró incapaz de decirlo en palabras.

"_¿Ahora qué? ¿Debemos besarnos o algo?" _preguntó, en su cara decía, no tan respetuosamente, _no tengo la más mínima gana_.

El Sr. Wrench, a su vez, frunció el ceño.

"_No creo que sea necesario,_" dijo, y si hubiera podido hablar, su voz abría sonado turbada.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, y volvieron a caminar. La situación, de por sí, era lo bastante insólita.

Se adentraron entonces en la ciudad, esa que tanto le gustaba al Sr. Numbers y que el Sr. Wrench detestaba. Se hicieron paso en sus edificios grises y su gente apurada. Eran, al final, solo un sicario sordo y su traductor. El afecto, aunque presente, podía, de forma pragmática –y ambos eran pragmáticos, ya explicamos porque,- pasar desapercibido.

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que tuve muchos problemas escribiendo esto. No solo por la historia o la narración, sino por problemas con la misma idea, hacer un slash entre estos dos es, lo aseguro, la cosa más rara que he hecho. Ni yo misma se si estoy de acuerdo con esto.**

**De cualquier forma, quise esforzarme haciéndolo. Mr. Numbers y Mr. Wrench son personajes realmente interesantes, hacía tiempo no veía unos así y quería escribir algo que estuviese a su nivel. Fue complicado buscar el lenguaje de señas y hacerlo encajar en una conversación, pero creo que lo hice bien. Espero les haya gustado, aunque no espero que lo lea mucha gente :S**

**Sería lindo si comentaran , solo digo ;)**


End file.
